Mimikyu
Mimikyu is a Fairy/Ghost-Type Pokémon native to the Alola region. Background Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon, is a small creature that always felt lonely and envious to the extremely popular mascot of the series, Pikachu, so it created a disguise based on Pikachu merchandise so that people and other Pokémon would find it cute and become friends with it. It's real appearence is currently unknown. A scholar once tried to look under its rag, but he immediately died from the shock. Notable Mimikyu have belonged to Jessie and Acerola. Powers & Abilities *'Illusion Casting:' While not a part of his moveset, some wild Mimikyu have shown the ability to cast illusions, such as making themselves look like an actual Pikachu, or creating an entire room out of nowhere. *'Illness Causing:' Anyone who dares look under Mimikyu's rag will instantly perish due to a mysterious illness. This doesn't seem to always be the case, since Meowth was able to look at Mimikyu's true form without dying. Moveset *'Wood Hammer:' A physical Grass-type move that consists of a powerful physical impact, presumably from the stick Mimikyu uses as a tail. While powerful, this move causes Mimikyu to take recoil damage. *'Scratch:' A physical Normal-type move that consists of a weak swipe of Mimikyu's claw. *'Astonish:' Mimikyu attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. This may also make the target flinch. *'Copycat:' Mimkyu replicates the last move used during the fight, regardless of who used it. *'Double Team:' By moving rapidly, Mimikyu makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Mimikyu stares at the target with its baby-doll eyes, which lowers its Attack stat. This move always goes first. *'Shadow Sneak:' Mimikyu extends its shadow and attacks the target from behind. This move always goes first. *'Mimic:' Mimikyu temporarily learns how to use the last move used by the target. *'Feint Attack:' The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. This attack never misses. *'Charm:' The user gazes at the target rather charmingly, making it less wary. This harshly lowers its Attack stat. *'Slash:' Mimikyu attacks the target with a slash from his claw. Critical hits land more easily. *'Shadow Claw:' Mimikyu slashes the enemy with a sharp claw made from shadows. Critical hits land more easily. *'Hone Claws:' Mimikyu sharpens its claws to boost its Attack stat and accuracy. *'Play Rough:' Mimikyu beats up the enemy while they're inside a cartoony cloud of dust. This may also lower the target's Attack stat. *'Pain Split:' The user adds its HP to the target's HP, then equally shares the combined HP with the target. May not work in a VS Debate scenario. Equipment *'Disguise:' A handmade Pikachu costume that Mimikyu can use to nullify the damage of one attack. Feats Strength *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Its Shadow Ball attack matched Ash Ketchum's Pikachu's Electro Ball in power. *Accidentally killed a human who looked under his disguise. *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Almost killed Meowth by accident. Speed *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Can react to Pikachu's lightning-based attacks. *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Deflected Pikachu's Electro Ball. Durability *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Tanked Pikachu's Iron Tail and Meowth's Fury Swipes. *Immune to Normal, Dragon, and Fighting-type attacks. Skill *A strong wild Mimikyu was able to become a Totem Pokémon, and led a team of strong Ghost-type Pokémon, such as Gengar. *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Can evenly match Pikachu in everything. *(Jessie's Mimikyu) Nearly defeated Pikachu during the Thrifty Megamart Trial. Weaknesses *Its disguise breaks after one attack, no matter the power. *Vulnerable to Ghost and Steel-type attacks. Fun Facts *''The Pokémon Company'' made a song dedicated to Mimikyu to promote Pokémon Sun and Moon. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:JRPG Characters Category:Illusion Casters Category:Claw Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Copying Abilities Category:Darkness Manipulators